


It's natural when you're with me

by JustaTWDfangirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: ABO Universe, Angst, I don't know if people have ever done this but I wanna try, M/M, alphaxalpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaTWDfangirl/pseuds/JustaTWDfangirl
Summary: Rick loved the soft kisses they had shared, no matter how rare they were.





	It's natural when you're with me

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.  
> Please give me your thoughts if you like the story!

 

* * *

Rick and Shane could never be in the same leadership position to bring the group to somewhere safe. Shane was aggressive, even before the apocalypse. And Rick, he knew that sometimes his head wasn't the clearest among his troop of people, but still, he had fought hard to keep his composure from time to time. Until he couldn't anymore and ended up killing Shane, his bestfriend since he was nine years old.

Daryl. Daryl was different though. He's the strong, silent type of Alpha. But when they first met in that quarry, Daryl would have almost been able to put Rick flat on his back and slit his throat with his hunting knife if it hadn't been for Shane and T-Dog - a Beta- holding Daryl back. The hunter didn't want to lead, Rick had figured out after that. He would follow Rick without much resistance, but would immediately call him out if he thought Rick's call was a bad one. Daryl's good at surviving, Rick had to give him that. But he'd got to admit, the defiance erked him sometimes. The urge to show who's the real Alpha was overwhelming. It was in his blood, Rick couldn't deny it.

Lori, Rick had thought she would be a perfect wife, a perfect mate for him when they were first married. The faint whiff of Shane's scent on her breasts when they slept together in the tent the first night they had gotten back together said differently. Rick's anger had subsided after a few days, replaced by bitterness and hurt, thinking maybe he wasn't good enough of an Alpha like he should have been. But everytime Carl looked at him with admiration clearly in his innocent eyes or Daryl clapped a hand on his shoulder, he knew that he was going on the right track.  
  
Needless to say, besides from being obnoxious to each other unwillingly every now and then, Daryl and him had gotten along pretty well. Especially after Lori's death. It had almost a brotherly feel to him, or comradily, like Shane and him once. So it had trully freaked him out when he felt himself starting to notice Daryl's attractiveness the closer they got. He's a fucking Alpha for Christ's sake, they both were. It left Rick confused and bothered, dreaming about Daryl Dixon when he slept by night and fighting him about the way things were supposed to be arranged in the prison by day. Wouldn't do any good for him spending time thingking about it so Rick had tried to push those thoughts down to the back of his mind as best as he could. But damn, it's hard to suppress the growl forming in his throat when he saw Beth touching Daryl, even as friendly as the gestures looked. Beth was an Omega, a beautiful one, but she's too young.

Eyes on his back, sharp and intense, Rick could sense them. When he walked the perimeter, or talked to Hershel in the prison yard, or busied himself in the garden, sweaty and flushed. He knew who they belonged to.

Rick pressed Daryl against the tool shed wall, growling menacingly at the hunter. He could sense the anger radiating off of Daryl as well, blending with strained muscles and harsh breathing. They fought, again. The Alpha instinct to dominate was tough to leave behind. Daryl's face was red from his temper and from something else that Rick couldn't put his finger on. His short nails bit into Rick's shoulders painfully.

"How fucking _dare you_?" Rick roared, bodily pushing Daryl back again.

"Get your hands off me, asshole." Daryl didn't let him down. If Rick wanted a fight, Daryl was about the only person who could give one to him.

Their bodies were closer than they had ever been, and Rick, in an impulsive second, licked his dry, split lip, staring straight at Daryl, who had stopped pushing and was still breathing hard into Rick's face.

" _Fuck_." Daryl breathed, couldn't help it. He could feel himself getting hard with Rick this close to him, his trousers restraining the growing erection and pressing it against his pelvis.

Rick in a way was partly shocked, partly expecting the response of Daryl's body. What he didn't expect was a punch throwing at his way, hitting him right in the stomach. As soon as Rick released him, Daryl swiftly ducked away and disappeared behind the shed. Rick heard something metallic rattle and a low curse, but Daryl was gone for real after a moment. The ex-cop took time to take his breath back. _God_ , it hurt, but he'd be okay. Daryl had given him one hell of a hit, but Rick knew deep down that they would never hurt each other seriously. More than that, the arousal boiling in him earlier made Rick terrified, and strangely thrilled at the same time because he had just found out that it was mutual. The hard press of Daryl's dick against his thigh wasn't from his imagination.

Then they'd got to meet Michonne, a fierce Beta. But the prison was gone. Rick lost Daryl and more than a half of his family. _Judith_. At least he still had Carl with him. The boy was the only reason he opened his eyes everyday to keep fighting for their lives. Oh, maybe Michonne too, as much as she needed him. She's a good friend and a real fighter in her own right, no doubt about that.

Never in his life did he ever think that he would find Daryl again, alive and in one piece, although he had seemed to be a little broken on the inside. Rick and him, sitting beside the rusty car, bloody and bruised all over. But they're there together.

"Don't bite that hard." Rick chided as him and Daryl laid on the queen size bed of an abandoned house, groping and grinding against each other in a writhing dance. The hunter's bite on his bottom lip had drawn blood and Daryl was greedily sucking on it, licking the blood off. Rick for a second of submission, let Daryl do what he wanted.  
  
Sex between them was always like a storm, destructive and quick. Neither wanted to back down and bare their throat to one another. So they went with kissing, using hands and grinding. Rick might or might not have the hunter lying on his stomach with his lower body raising high and letting Rick plaster himself against his back a few times. To revenge, Daryl once had pushed him down onto the mattress and cuffed both of his hands to the bedhead with Rick's constable handcuffs and had his way with him. Nowhere near his ass though, Rick had warned with lust and steel mixed in his red-blue eyes.

It was frustrating, the _need_ to knot Daryl. No way Daryl would agree to that. And Rick knew if their roles were to reverse, he would say no as well. Two Alphas couldn't be together of course, it was unnatural, he had thought at a restless night, and a pang of sorrow had hit him in his heart. Rick then decided that he'd enjoy Daryl's touches until they couldn't make it work anymore, sooner or later. _It was unnatural_.

Rick loved the soft kisses they had shared, no matter how rare they were.

The Omega's ripe smell was amazing, sweet and enticing. Lori didn't have that smell because she's a Beta, Daryl's scent was musky, slightly menacing,  _Daryl_ , but an Omega's scent was entirely something else. He couldn't help but feel attracted to it. Attracted to Jessie.

Daryl knew it. He always knew. So they stopped doing what they did, surprisingly without a fight after Rick had kissed Jessie in her garage. He still found himself searching for Daryl's figure on the Alexandria's unfamiliar streets, or a whiff of cigarette smoke somewhere. Rick missed them.

The look Daryl gave Carol, Rick realised that he had had it directed at him too when they'd still been something to each other. Carol was a strong Omega, she had been through so much. She and Daryl both had. They would be good for each other. They would be.

"Be careful out there, Daryl."

Daryl stopped twisting the throttle to look up at him one last time before he headed out with Aaron for a people-finding run. His pale blue eyes squinted at him in silence, and suddenly Rick remembered a flash of the red rings in those very eyes when they're together on a stranger's bed, Daryl on his back, messy hair and bare chest, and Rick on his elbow, caressing the hunter with his gaze. He couldn't fight the shiver running down his spine.

Daryl dropped his gaze and patted him on the stomach twice, with a lingering second. He started to ride away to the gate while Rick stepped back, watching. And before the patchy motorbike disappeared into the early daylight, Daryl hollered back. "Always am."

 

Rick's face slowly broke into a grin.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
